


What are you doing, Bad? (TechnoHalo Fluff)

by Horny_Tornado



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, I’m soft for hair touching and shit, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Techno’s long hair is beautiful, also, fluff is the best, plot? What the fuck is that. Just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny_Tornado/pseuds/Horny_Tornado
Summary: I forgot what plot is and just made this. It’s just Bad playing with Techno’s hair and braiding it.These are the MineCraft characters, not the real people. However, if either of the content creators involved are uncomfortable with this kind of content, please inform me and I will take it down.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 201





	What are you doing, Bad? (TechnoHalo Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Fallen angel Bad is included-
> 
> Also, these are the Minecraft characters, not the real people. I have to say this because y’know-
> 
> This can be read as platonic or romantic, you can choose.

BadBoyHalo stared at the boy in front of him. They were both sat on Technoblade's bed, Bad sitting cross-legged behind the pig, who had his legs dangling off the side of the bed as he stared in front of him. Unconsciously, Bad began to run his hands through Techno's hair, brushing it with his long fingers. Techno seemed stiff at first, but soon melted into the touch, leaning back slightly to make it easier for Bad. After a few minutes of comfortable silence as Bad continued to do so, the fallen angel broke the silence with his calming voice. "Your hair is really soft..."

"So is yours, Bad." Techno said, though it wasn't in a snarky manner, more of a soft retort.

A few more moments of silence. "I love you, Techno..."

Techno smiled, "I love you, too. But are you sure you aren't just saying that because of my hair?" He teased

Bad blushed furiously. "No, I do genuinely love you... Everything about you..."

"Even my anarchy?"

"Even your anarchy."

After a few moments, Techno felt Bad begin to split his hair into three somewhat evenly. Bad began to brush it, this time with more care than at first. After another minute, Bad began to play with Techno's hair a bit more, moving each third of his hair in order. After a little while of Bad doing so, Techno finally questioned him, "what are you doing, Bad?"

"I'm braiding your hair." Bad beamed as he continued. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, Bad," Techno chuckled. "How do you even know how to?"

"A friend of mine from high school taught me, since they had really long hair and thought it would be fun." Bad explained. "I don't talk to them anymore, but I still remember."

Techno gave a hum of understanding.

The two continued to speak as Bad came close to finishing all of Techno's hair. Damn, it was long.

"Techno, do you have a hair tie or something on your wrist or whatever?" Bad asked.

Techno handed Bad a black hair tie, "are you done, then?"

Bad nodded as he began to tie up the bottom of Techno's braid in place, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration and his emerald eyes narrowing. Finally, he finished and bounced slightly on his place on the bed, "done!"

Techno smiled gratefully as he looked at the braid. "Thanks, Bad. I actually kind of like this..."


End file.
